The Internet comprises a plurality of websites/webpages that provide highly interactive and immersive applications, along with transactional-based applications, to users. Social networking, online games, online environments, and conferencing/chatting, for example, allow users to interact with each other and virtual environments. Further, transaction based applications, such as online product/service purchasing, account set-up, and financial service, typically require that users enter information to the web-application (web-app).
These web-based interactions/transactions typically generate data that is stored off (e.g., off the web) so that it can be later processed or accessed by another or the same application. For example, where a user updates their personal status message (e.g., in a social network or micro-blogging site), the data generated by entering the update can be stored off in a data store and later retrieved by a feed distribution service. Here, the feed distribution service may distribute the PSM update to subscribed contacts of the user.